This invention relates to card lights, and particularly to a disposable flashlight of credit card size to readily fit within a wallet or purse for use in finding items or to see things up close.
The concept of having a small light to be as close as possible in size to that of a credit card has been proposed previously, but achieving this objective is not readily accomplished. Perhaps the closest someone has come in this regard is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,613. However, the many layers of material there required to be employed leaves much to be desired, both as to economical manufacture of the light and as to convenience of fit within a wallet.